1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizing and providing access to information on a computer, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for organizing and providing access to architectural drawings, files, and information over a network such as the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. CAD application programs are often expensive, complex, and difficult to learn how to use. Additionally, architects, contractors, engineers, owners, and other parties involved with a project (referred to as project participants) are often mobile or at different locations. With new technology and the increased use of the internet, project participants often have computers and internet access. Further, the coordination and exchange of information between project participants can be increasingly complex. The prior art does not provide a mechanism for project participants and administrators to easily organize, set access permissions, and access architectural drawings, information, plans, documents, and files.
Further, the prior art does not provide a mechanism (such as an application programming interface (API)) for enabling programs and users to access information stored or organized for project participants and administrators to easily organize, and access architectural drawings, information, plans, documents, and files.